Tree Fiddy
by KuroEv
Summary: Ciel goes to McDonald's with Elizabeth. There's a super hot dude at the second window. crack.
1. mcdndlas and hot dudes

so one day a boy with some DUM FUKin i pach went to mcdnald  
so like dis guy was takin the boys order (the boy is seel btw)  
and den seel was liek "i want som fries and som CHICKEN NUGGET U FAG"  
den his gf was lik "i want cofee seel"  
"no elizquisha"  
anyways  
so den dey get tha price wich was tree fiddy  
seel punch elizquisha in stomak and she give he like tree fiddy 1  
seil is like "no u dum bich i wantd tree fiddy"  
"sry siel-chan pls dont hit me"  
seal went to da nex windo and like he saw thes super hot guy (hes sebas lol)  
and den seal is liek blushu desu  
sebaschan take seal money  
seal blushd  
he turn to elizquisha  
"get out of my car elizaquisha i like men now:  
elizquisha crai  
sevastan climb in car  
ceal get fod and left  
he took sevastan home  
sevastan foookd sea;  
"oh seVASTCHAN-senpAI OH OH OHOH OH OH"  
sebachan jus sat qute and lol at ceal  
they finish and den ceel go slept


	2. pregnasee?

ceel woek up nxt mornin  
sevastan say he go to work  
he left tree fiddy  
"thx sevaschan"  
but ceal felt scik  
he threw up glittr  
its becuz sevastan is a demon and demn leve glitter  
no that vamyr  
anyway  
so ciel threw up glitter  
so he brushd his teet with a botlte of jack  
but he continu throwin up and he lik  
"i think"  
den sevastanchan came hom  
"ceel are u ok"  
"sevastchaian"  
"ye?"  
"ceel r preg"  
"no"  
"ye"  
"damit"  
"SEVASTan arE TAKING CAKE OF THIS BABu-CHAN"  
ceel bellu alredy has bump btw (cuz sevastastan is a dejmon u no)  
sevstan jizz mak evryi1 pregs btw  
"sevastan senpai i r boy y am i preg"  
"becuz i demoon ceal make contract wid me pls"  
"wat"  
"pls ceeel"  
"k"


	3. contract formed lol

"so ceul u want contract"  
"ye"  
"what do u wnt 4 contract"  
"i want all in world 2 cost tree fiddy"  
"u sure"  
"wth sebcshan i jus fookin sed i wan it"  
"u wont go to heven"  
"man fuck heven"  
"k"  
den ceel baby daddy put a contrakt simbowl on ciil nip  
"i ur buttler now cuel"  
"ye"  
so den they went 2 mcdolnds  
"hello wat wold u lik"  
"tree fiddy chiCKEN NUGGETS OMFG DUh"  
"k that b tree fiddy 1"  
"u wot m8"  
ceieru wnt 2 windo and pay tree fiddy  
but at the windo anothr qt 3.14 boy was der (its aroiusu)  
"u 4got 1 ಠ_ಠ"  
"bich i only pay tree fiddy"  
he droves of and got his chicken FUCKING NUGGEts  
"sebspoon i order u 2 kill mcdonladls and mak dem under mi control"  
"ye my baby mama"  
sevspoon kill msdonlalds  
ceiru lol'd  
now all cost tree fiddy at mcdonlaladsls


	4. never never never gettin bak 2getha

so ceal is prego so u no he want to eat ice cream  
"sevstan i want eyes scream"  
"ye my lord"  
so if u herd that 1 song by blodclot on tah dance flor u shud no what hapend  
"not tht eyes scream u fckin bich"  
"k"  
they went 2 braums and dey got eyes scream for tree fiddy  
good job bras  
anyways so den sebvstan went 2 work agan  
so ceeru caled a gir nam nina  
she kinda a petofile but she super bi tho  
nina are ceel frend  
best frond  
"nina I'M PreGNANT BOO"  
"GURRRRRL RLY"  
guRRrRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRlllllLLLLLLLLL YEuah bOoooOOOBOoooOOOOOOQUishaAAA"  
so nina com ovr  
"qu=rl who da baby dady"  
"qurl he nam is sebvasteen"  
den ceel watr brok  
he cal sebvoo  
"SEBcvoOOO TA BABI IS heUURE"  
"damn nigga what do u want me to do"(oh yeah i 4got to say sebs is a hood niqqa)  
"CUM 2 HOPSITIAL bOO I HAV BABY"  
"ceil i Has NOOS 4 U"  
"WAT"  
"i am in SEX WID U EX"  
"LiZZY?"  
"ye"  
"u bich"  
"lol"  
"we still in CONTracT THO"  
"no lol u fgt"  
"SEVASTOON NO PLS WHY U DO DIS"  
"becaus u cnt lol"  
"SEVASTUOANNN PLS"  
"no"  
"WE R NEVER EVR EVR EVR GETTIN BACK 2GETHR"  
ceel hungs ^ fone. ceel sad  
cell has baby  
baby is nam hunnuh  
welcom 2 worl hunauh  
nina look at ceiyl  
"i no some1 dat can b da fake bb daddu-chan"  
"who"  
"he name r aloiusrs"  
"but he chargd me tree fiddy 1"  
"he was undr mind contol  
"k i give him chance"


	5. sturbooks disastr

so coel go to *$s da nex day even do he hat cofee  
it remin him of elizquisha  
witch remin him of sebsoochun  
dat mak him sad  
he go in anywa  
"der arouisou"  
ariouslo wav  
he a qt pi  
cuil sit  
"herro aroiuslouio"  
"heyyyiaaya cuyl chan!"  
den a waitr come up  
"would u like a cofee"  
"no u dum bich i wan cake"  
"well hot damn fine"  
aloisu say "i want lattay"  
cuz he white  
de waitr go get food  
"datll be six hunnit fiddy"  
"um no u dum bich"  
cieru go beat dat bich up  
den he reliz  
"holy shit i lef huannah at da hous"


	6. 420 blaze it

holy shit i lef huannah at da hous"

coil had arousu driv him 2 da hous  
he was cryin  
"mY BAbuy arOUISU HurRRY"  
so den dey get 2 da hous  
"oh finy  
he go insid  
hauna not there  
ciyl crais  
"AROUISO I TINK I nO who di it"  
"who wad it cill i wil hav clod beaddem up"  
"it WAS SEvASun"  
aloi face go pale (not like moirail homosuck pale lolol)  
"i-i hav 2 go"  
cull was left hom cryin  
"no one luf me  
he got a cal (not homosuck cal loololol)  
"arois is kill"  
"no"  
"ye"  
ciol cri  
"dis ant fair i fuCKIN HATE MY liFE"  
ciil went 2 hang himselv  
but den sevaspoon sav him  
"don do dat my youn niqqa"  
"you SON OF A BitcH WEAR IS HUNAOH"  
"hunahouh is wid neenah dont wory young niqqa"  
"oh dank u sevspoon"  
sevastoon brought out dank kush  
"tha struggle is reel"  
then they got high and did kawoi yaoi


	7. shi nigs its da popo

**EEEK I totally forgot this existed. Sorry, I've been way in to Homestuck. Haven't thought about Kuro much. But hey, I'm here again. Short chap, hope that's ok though.**

"hols shiz sevaspoon dat kush was so 420"

"ya it was so dank 420 blz it that hunauah got hi to"

"omg sev she gon b jus lik me wen she gro up she gon be lil gangsta"

sevspoontin left da rom to make ceel tree fiddy gormet de faggot choclt cake

"mmm nig it smels so dank in her"

"yea its gormet de faggot weed brownies young nigga"

"omfg sebvdopntian i loff weed browns"

so dey ate da weed brownbrownys and got high agen

"oh shit i hav work today"

"yolo"

sev shruged "spos so"

den der was a nock at tha dor

"hide the browns nigga its the pohleec"

"ah shit niqqa"

ceel downed the whol dam thin of brownies like a tru gangsta

"dank" he wisper in to da sky

"young nigga" sebspawn go in kichen "dey hav a warrant"

"shi did we smoke all da 420 las nite"

"ye"

"goo"


	8. sie sind das fag und wir sind die yuri

**Eek this is way to fun. Thanks for the positive feedback #**

da popo interveews ceol

"u no why i her"

ye"

"den y"

"u think ders dank kush in ma hous lol"

"is der"

"no"

"k" den dey lef

hell ya coil thins to herslf

wait

herself

plot twist

ceol woke up wit boobs lol an a vaginin

and was dis

sev as likle FFFs up in her

ceoul has As wat a n00b

"when we turn gir"

"lik 3 mis ago youn nig"

"what"

"ye"

sudenly

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER"

den som fagass titan desu cam in an try to eat gir ciul

"ah no u dnt niqqa"

sevstaspoontin cam in lik "NOPE U AIN GETIN MY SEX TOY"

cele yel out "i betchu lie to get of on thinks that cost six hunnit fiddy u fadass"

den sudenly titan desu dispeer

and so do boob and viginin

ceel hi remembs yo


End file.
